Time to say goodbye
by Mucc-visual
Summary: Petite histoire de lycée xD
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fic: Time to say goodbye

Titre du chapitre: Illusion de bonheur

Auteur: Mucc-visual

Pairing:Aucun pour le moment

Disclamer: Pas à moi, une prochaine fois peut-être xD

Mot de l'auteur: ha et bah voila une autre fanfic même un peu songfic vous verrais… J'ai était inspirée par une chanson , puis par un vécu , ce n'est tout de même pas une histoire vrai xD

Time to say goodbye

**Chap 1,Illusion de bonheur **

Assis à côté de lui, chaque heure passe comme une seconde, je ne sais dire pourquoi, moi qui n'aime pourtant pas les cours, quand je me retrouve à côté de lui , c'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Son sourire me fait sourire, quand il me parle , mon cœur ne cesse de faire des bons en moi. Malheureusement , le temps passé à ses côtés me glisse bien trop vite entre les doigts, comme du sable qu'on lâche volontairement dans la mer….

-Kyo !! Kyo !!

-….

-Oh Kyo tu m'entend !!!

-ah désolé Die j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Bah ça si j'avais pas remarqué.

Il se mit à rigoler , j'adore son sourire , le voir comme ça, me donne envie de vivre ma vie comme si elle était rose . Malheureusement , il ne m'appartient pas et cette idée me fait mal, cela m'empêche d'être heureux mais je ne m'en plaint en aucun cas car rien que de le voir me réchauffe un peu le cœur …

Le cour de math venait à peine de débuter que Die était déjà entrain de rire à pleines dents Kaoru avait sûrement du lui dire quelque chose de drôle , mais trop plongé dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention.

Mais en élève qui se fait pas mal remarqué ,Die, se fit déjà reprendre. Bien entendu il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter , alors il continua comme si de rien était quand soudain le professeur le reprit une deuxième fois :

-Daisuke Ando peux-tu te taire !!

-C'est bon je fais rien !

-Justement tu ne fais rien à part rigoler ! Si encore tu ne dérangeais pas le cour d'accord mais là c'est le cas , alors arrête toi vite ou tu sors de cour !!

Je m'en serais douté mais Die n'arrêta pas, j'avais beau lui donner des petits coup de coudes pour lui dire d'arrêter il s'en moquait royalement , il ne cherchait que ça, être renvoyé de cours. Mais j'ai tellement peur, peur qu'un jour les professeurs décident qu'il ne vient plus en cour, je ferais comment alors ? Je ne peux survire sans sa présence près de moi, c'est d'ailleurs le seul et unique cour où je peux être aussi près de lui.

Le pire se produisit , le professeur décida de l'exclure de son cour , et bien entendu , je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi , mais il fallait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et c'est moi en tans que voisin de classe qui du l'emmener…

Sur le chemin, le silence régnait, comment le briser ? C'est mon ami pourtant , alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème , enfin un ami, un ami dont je suis amoureux, là c'est beaucoup plus compliqué pour parler sans devenir rouge. Heureusement que Die est un grand bavard , il trouva tout de suite quelque chose à dire :

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Bah je sais pas trop , mais vu que tu essayais de me dire d'arrêter et que je continuais peut-être que tu m'en veux d'avoir continué quand même ?

Que dire ? Bien sur que je ne lui en voulais pas mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser qu'a partir de maintenant j'allais me retrouver seul sans sa présence, alors que répondre à ça , la vérité ? impossible c'est comme si je lui déclarais mon amour et je ne peux pas faire ça !:

-Ne sois pas bête, tu es un ami, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose ces temps-ci Kyo ? Tu as des problèmes chez toi, tu es tout le temps ailleurs ?

Dans le mille, oui j'avais des problèmes, autres que le fait que je l'aime, ma mère était plongée dans le coma depuis deux semaines et je n'en ai jamais parlé, de plus j'ai appris récemment que mon père se tapait d'autres femmes, alors oui j'avais quelques problèmes mais à quoi bon lui en faire part, ça ne changera rien à la situation ?

-Kyo , si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là, ça te soulagera sûrement !

- Si je te dit que ça va !

Je devais sourire, ne pas montrer ma peine , continuer de faire semblant, je sais tellement bien faire à présent, ça ne devrait pas être difficile maintenant aussi. Je ne sais pourtant pas pourquoi mais mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus humide, et ma vue se troublait, je ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant Die, il me prendrait pour quoi après ?

Soudain , je senti une chaleur chaude contre moi, c'était impossible ça ne pouvait pas être Die ? pas lui, il n'avait jamais fait ça alors pourquoi maintenant ? J'ouvris petit à petit les paupières et effectivement , il était là dans mes bras me serrant le plus fort possible pour me consoler , pourtant je ne pleurais pas, j'avais juste les larmes aux yeux :

-Que…. Die ?

Il retira son étreinte de moi, j' eu envie qu'il me prenne encore contre lui et que plus jamais ça ne s'arrête , mais je ne l'ai pas fait je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'aimais quand il était dans mes bras ?Il passa sa main derrière la nuque comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer:

-Désolé , c'est que comme tu es un ami, et que tu avais l'air triste je me suis dit que peut-être ça te consolerais.

-Ah bah merci mais t'inquiète pas j'ai aucun problèmes !

-Bon ça va alors !

Encore une fois j'ai menti, ma vie n'ai que des mensonges ou presque…

Nous arrivions enfin à l'accueille , je ne voulais pas le laisser, je ne voulais pas retourner sans lui en cour, car je le savais, une fois de retour en classe la solitude m'envahirais de nouveau et la tristesse me montrais au cœur comme quand je rentre le soir, que mon père et avec une autre femme pendant que ma mère est à l'hôpital dormant paisiblement j'aurais aimé être à sa place , m'être fait renverser par une voiture pour pourvoir dormir tranquillement , comme ça je n'aurais pas souffert encore aujourd'hui, je n'aurais plus pensé à Die au moins pendant un temps….

La journée c'était conclue comme ça, j'avais fini seul ,malgré Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya à mes côtés, sans Die , tout me paraissait sombre, sans lumière.

A la sortie du lycée je pus le voir un moment, un court instant qui ne me permit pas de combler le vide qu'il avait créé dans mon cœur.

Le week-end était là je pourrais enfin me reposer, mais loin de Die c'était dure, je passais mes week-end à penser à lui et parfois même à pleurer. Kaoru avait beau me rabâcher de lui dire , que je ne bougeais pas, je ne voulais pas, à quoi bon ? Il ne voudrait pas de moi .Bien sur que j'ai envie, envie de lui dire merci pour m'offrir se semblant de bonheur en moi, mais il ne comprendrait pas, il ne voudrait plus jamais sourire si je lui dit, alors tout garder, c'est ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir encore réaliser mes rêves, égoïste ? Peut-être bien, mais au fond de moi je ne le pense pas, je dirais simplement « c'est de l'amour ».

Puis ce week-end était spécial , vu que le lendemain même je pourrais le retrouver pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie avec les autres…

Nos chemins se séparèrent , Die était parti d'un côté avec Toshiya et Shinya et moi d'un autre avec Kaoru, je savais ce que m'attendait, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, Kaoru allai encore me faire la morale pour que je dévoile mes sentiments. Et ça n'y manqua pas :

-Kyo quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire ?!

-Jamais.

-Tu m'énerve , merde !! C'est si difficile pour toi de dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un ?

-C'est pas le problème.

-Alors il est où bon sang !! Kyo tu es entrain de te détruire tout seul, lui dire ne pourra te faire que du bien !!

-Tu vas m'écouter un peu !! je te dit que je ne veux pas lui dire !! C'est si compliqué pour ton petit cerveaux !!

-Commence pas comme ça !! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te dit ça , j'ai aucune envie que ça recommence comme la dernière fois, on a bien faillit te perdre et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

-Vous êtes au courant maintenant ! alors pourquoi je le ferais !!

-Parce que lui ne l'ai pas, tu sais je suis pas aveugle loin de là, je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe, tu es entrain de complètement dégénérer ! Tu ne vis qu'à travers lui, tu n'es plus Kyo tu es juste un corps qu'on à nommé comme ça, mais ta vie ne cesse de tourner autour de Die !!

-Dit pas n'importa quoi !! J'en suis quand même pas à ce point !

-Non juste à peine !!!

Son regard voulait tout dire, il avait raison, oui m'a vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de Die et alors ? J'ai le droit non ? c'est pas un crime, de vouloir s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui vous redonne un peu le sourire ? j'avais du penser à voix haute car Kaoru se tourna face à moi, ses mains sur mes épaules et le regard plongé dans le mien :

-C'est pas un crime ?!! Il te redonne le sourire ?!

-Oui !

-Tu crois vraiment que d'avoir essayé de te noyer pour ça t'a redonné le sourire ?!

Je me dégagea de son emprise d'un geste brusque , je ne voulais pas continuer plus loin dans cette discussion , il n'insiste pas autant d'habitude , alors pourquoi maintenant veut-il me pousser à bout ?

-Laisse moi !! C'est ma vie j'en fait ce que je veux !

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part je parti de mon côté , sans lui, je ne voulais plus en parler ! Je le savais mieux que quiconque , que tout mes fait et gestes étaient fait autour de Die, de ses réactions, mais c'est comme ça je n'y peut rien c'est comme si sa présence m'offrait une existence, comme si ,d'une manière ou d'une autre ma vie était liée à lui.

Sur le chemin de chez moi, je me rappela alors que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui me permettait d'avancer chaque jours un peu plus vers le bonheur. Je pris alors mon téléphone et écris:

« See you tomorow!! »

Peu de temps après la sonnerie retenti , je ne fut pas très surpris lorsque je vis que la personne qui avait répondu était Die. En effet depuis le collège à chaque fin de journée nous nous envoyons des messages, toujours la même phrase, toujours la même réponse. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je lus la réponse:

« Yes, tomorow xD »

_**A suivre...**_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, c'est la mise en place, mais quand même , c'est peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfic à chapitre... bah on verra bien par la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Time to say goodbye**

**Titre du chapitre:** **Trahison et secret**

**Auteur: Mucc-Visual**

**Pairing: aucun pour le moment**

**Disclamer: C'est vrai j'ai gagné à euro millions?! On me l'avait pas dit xD**

**Mot de l'auteur: Bah faut dire quoi? C'est la suite de ma fanfic! Houraa!! Le pire c'est que j'ai un truc à dire xD Le premier chapitre était en POV Kyo mais celui là sera exterieur^^**

**Time to say goodbye**

**Chapitre 2, Trahison et secret....**

Cela faisait simplement une journée que Kyo n'avait pas vu Die , et pourtant il lui manquait déjà. C'était impressionnant à quel point une simple présence pouvait le rendre heureux.

Malheureusement , il ne savait pas s'il devait aller à cette soirée, après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kaoru la veille, il savait qu'il se sentirai surement mal. Mais il ne regrettait aucunement ses paroles.

Il prit alors la décision de ne pas y aller, même si cela devait le priver une fois de plus du seul « bonheur » que pouvait avoir sa vie.

Il s'allongea doucement sur son lit , sa tête reposant sur ses bras.

_Je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas, de ne pas y être allé...._

Kyo se répétait cette phrase pour ne pas finir par s'en vouloir, mais soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui lui avait envoyé un message, mais lorsqu'il l'afficha , ses yeux s' écarquillères comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé! Il se leva brusquement , prit à peine le temps de se changer et parti en courant en direction de la maison de Toshiya où avait lieu la soirée.

Il s'en voulait, avoir oublié une telle chose ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il aimait...

En effet chaque message qu'ils s'envoyaient le soir après les cours était comme une sorte de promesse entre eux, ils devaient absolument la tenir! Ce dire qu'ils se voyaient le lendemain, était quelque chose à tenir. Comme ça si un jour il arrivait un problème à l'un d'entre eux ,l'autre le serait car il ne serait pas présent...

Kyo arrivait enfin à l'entrée de la maison, elle était très grande et blanche, avec beaucoup de fenêtres, Toshiya n'avait jamais eu de problème d'argent.

Il voulu sonner mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de lever le bras , que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le si beau sourire de Die, celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le concerné l'entraina à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les autres, ils étaient tout les quatre , dans l'immense salon, à parler de tout et de rien , ils n'avaient même pas vu Kyo entrer. Ce fut Die qui du leur faire remarquer:

-Eh Oh , kyo et là les gas!!

-Ah Kyo!! enfin , on t'attendait presque!!

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kyo, mais lorsqu'il vit que Kaoru ne le regardait même pas il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien agit la veille , mais il avait simplement dit ce qu'il pensait.

La soirée se passait bien, tout le monde riait, malgré l'ignorance de Kaoru pour Kyo.

La musique retentissait dans la grande maison, mais alors que Toshiya , Kaoru et Shinya étaient partis , soit pour fumer à l'extérieur, soit pour aller manger dans la cuisine, Die et Kyo étaient restés dans le salon à écouter la musique.

Die avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Kyo, non pas que ça le gênait mais seulement que ses joues étaient devenus , comme la couleur du homard. Il appréciait ce genre de moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec celui qu'il aimait , même si ses sentiments ne pouvaient être réciproque , Kyo se sentait plus libre et plus aimé , qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Chaque minutes passées dans cette position, était une minute qui le rendait presque heureux. Alors qu'un grand silence régnait entre les deux amis , une chanson se fit entendre:

_Sakeru koto no dekinai wakare to iu bamen ga  
Sono tabi ni watashi wo tsuyoku shite yuku_

Ano hi deae nakereba anata wo shira nakatta  
Atarimae dakeredo sonna guuzen ga ureshii no

Mou ika nakucha time to say goodbye  
Ichiban no egao de

Wakare no kazu dake tsuyoku natte yuku  
Hitomi wo tojite itsudemo aeru

Atatakana omoide itsumademo mune no naka  
Junsui na kimochi wo omoidasasete kureta egao

Saigo wa kiss de time to say goodbye  
Arigatou wo komete

Deaete yokatta mata itsuka aeru  
Wasure nai you ni dakishime atte

Hanarete mo mae yori mo anata issho ni iru kara  
Ima watashi mae muite aruki daseru yo

Wakare no kazu dake tsuyoku natte yuku  
Hitomi wo tojite itsudemo aeru

Saigo wa kiss de time to say goodby 

La chanson qu'ils venaient d'entendre était simplement magnifique, les paroles se confondaient presque à leur propre vie, tout deux étaient tombés presque amoureux de cette chanson, le silence se fit encore plus silencieux qu'avant , tout deux trop émus pour dire un mot, mais Die se senti dans l'obligation d'ouvrir sa bouche:

-Cette chanson est magnifique!!

-Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

-Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?!!

-Time to say goodbye.

-Comment tu le sais!!? tu l'as connais??

-C'est marqué en bas.

-Ah oui.

Die se mit à rigoler tout seul, il n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail.

-Dit Die?

-Oui?

-Si....enfin.... et si cette chanson.... devenait.... la notre?

Pour Kyo cette simple phrase était comme une déclaration, jamais il n'avait demandé une telle chose à quelqu'un, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si c'était compliqué mais pour lui si.

-Bonne idée!! On ne le dit pas aux autres c'est notre secret, notre chanson, nos paroles, d'accord?

Kyo se sentait soulagé, Die n'avait pas remarqué que cette demande signifiée plus pour lui que pour Die...

-Oui tu as raison, faisons de cette chanson notre secret.

Et tout deux se mirent à sourire presque bêtement, l'un trop content d'avoir pu trouver une chanson qu'il aimait et l'autre d'avoir fait un premier pas vers sa déclaration... enfin peut-être....

La soirée c'était fini sans encombre, ils avaient tous un peu trop bu mais quoi de plus normal et tous étaient rentrés chez eux tranquillement.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Die s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres et laissa Morphée lui ouvrir ses bras....

Kyo, lui ouvrit la porte, mais avait un mauvais pré sentiment, une odeur de parfum qui lui disait quelque chose était présente chez lui, il suivi simplement l'odeur et se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre de son père, ses mains tremblaient, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il pensait , il ne voulait pas voir cette scène, mais sa curiosité était plus forte, il ouvrit doucement la porte, et il vit avec stupeur que son père était entrain de coucher avec Kaoru....

**A suivre....**

Fin du chapitre 2 , je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envi que son père joue un petit rôle xD alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ça enfin ça va pas être longtemps hein!! xD


End file.
